Mother, Mum, Mummy
by Sophia Banks
Summary: "Did you love her?" Love? A Holmes? No! But in a frank tone Mycroft replied, "I did." Sophia felt her heart flutter, "She hated me, she was never around, she abandoned us when we needed her most," Mycroft continued, "But it was impossible not to love her." - Mycroft talks about his Mum


Sorry I'm using Sophia, it's easiest for me if I write it from the point of view of someone I made up! Don't let it deter you from the story!

Sophia had been there when Mycroft received the call about his mother, there was about two seconds of pure emotion before it was repressed, (and the same was to happen to Sherlock later when he was told) he sat himself farther into his chair, "No, I think it's best I tell him. If not he'll think I was keeping something from him," he gave a fake smile for Sophia's benefit before thanking the person on the other end and hanging up. He gripped the bridge of his nose for a moment before Sophia decided to intrude, "What was that about?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Mycroft looked at her with cold calculating gray eyes before sighing through his nose, "My mother has just passed away, and they thought I would like to know," he gave a wry-_you asked_- smile. Sophia bit her bottom lip, "Oh! I'm sorry," she felt pity was not something he appreciated but she couldn't help but look at him like he was an injured puppy.  
Mycroft raised an eyebrow, "Why? It's not like it could have been averted."  
Sophia resisted the urge to argue, knowing she would probably lose. Instead she scooted her chair forward, "I mean… You must miss her right?" she gave a disarming smile that she'd seen Sherlock use when he was acting as someone else. "Not particularly, Mum moved to America about ten years ago," Mycroft replied, and Sophia thought she heard slight contempt in his voice. Sophia squirmed in her chair, "What was she like?"  
"So many questions about something that is not your business Sophia," he said, though after a few moments he relented, "She was intelligent in many ways but not in parenting," the wry smile returned, "She hated me."

Sophia let out a surprised sound, "That can't have been true, aren't you over exaggerating?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "No," he replied simply. Sophia looked at him expectantly and he elaborated, "My mother believed in fighting for what you want, I chose to hide my intelligence and deduction skills unless it was necessary. Such as in school I refused to draw attention to myself by getting nothing but the highest grades, instead I specifically chose answers that would make me average. Sherlock on the other hand just did not care and did whatever he liked. Flaunting his Deduction skills, and getting Mummy's attention."  
Sophia loved how the name for their mother changed from- Mother, to Mum, to Mummy as he continued to speak.

"She adored Sherlock; she encouraged every single thing he did. She thought me on the other hand as too lazy to fight for what I wanted, too stupid to get anywhere that she would approve of."  
Sophia snorted, "But she was wrong!" she argued, "You're basically the British Government now!" she pulled her arms from their former position and used them to shove herself forward in her chair, "Indeed," Mycroft said sarcastically.  
"Why did she move to America?" Sophia asked ignoring the sarcasm. "When Sherlock became addicted to Drugs my mother was heartbroken, realizing both her sons were disappointments she left for a job she wasn't going to except before, of course I was rising in the government at that time so she did not see my great success, she left at the most inconvenient time. I had to struggle between my work and watching after my younger brother," his eyes flickered shut as he rested his head on the back of his chair, "What about your father?" she pushed on, wanting to know everything about their life as possible. Sophia was going to relay everything to Nora and Corry when they saw each other next. It was part of the agreement. Though she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it, Mycroft probably knew anyhow.

"My father was more inclined towards me, but he died shortly after Sherlock's third birthday," Mycroft said. In one swift movement he opened a desk drawer and grabbed one of his many cell phones (Each one was used only for about a week before they were destroyed… For safety, and maybe just for fun)  
He absentmindedly fiddled with things on the screen that Sophia couldn't see, he seemed to also be listening as she spoke.-  
"My father was horrible, that's why mom divorced him" Sophia mumbled, "What's worse you're the closest thing to a good father I've ever had!" she joked. Mycroft raised an eyebrow hazarding a faint (but real) smile; looking up from his phone, "Sad isn't it," he joked back.  
Sophia nodded smiling widely, but suddenly stopped. Was she being too happy? His mother did just pass away! "What did she do?" she decided to press forward in her inquiries, hoping she still had his attention. Apparently she did, Mycroft set his phone back into the desk drawer, "Many things," he said, "One was working in politics; her work took up most of her day."  
Sophia tried not to smile again. When Mycroft elaborated on subjects it either meant he was bored, or he was too lost in thought to care. "I suppose you took over the role of parenting?" Sophia said politely after he had stopped talking. "I suppose I did."  
"Did you love her?"  
Love? A Holmes? No! But in a frank tone Mycroft replied, "I did."  
Sophia felt her heart flutter, "She hated me, she was never around, she abandoned us when we needed her most," Mycroft continued, "But it was impossible not to love her."

With that he seemed to end the conversation, "I will be heading to Sherlock's… Hovel, you can leave." Sophia stood up realizing that was her cue, as she left she felt a distinct need to give her mom a hug.

**Ug, no matter how much I write I can't get Mycroft right. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't open up like that to anyone. But hey, Sophia's my character. Who says he wouldn't trust her that much? =)  
If you want me to write more Mycroft stuff (favorite character thank you very much) please review! =D  
Also I lo**


End file.
